A Power Source Multiplexer (PSM) is a set of electronic switches used to select and transition between two or more input power sources to provide a single output power source selected from one of the input power sources. A system targeting flexibility to choose between different styles of input power (e.g., battery, barrel-jack, USB cable, wireless charging) may employ a simple set of power switches and logic to select the desired input source to enable output power source. In some applications, a fast or seamless switchover response may be desirable to ensure the system does not lose power and reset during power transitions. In current PSM systems, voltage droops can occur at the output power node when transitioning from one input source to another, where the final operating voltage of the selected input source dips substantially below its steady-state operating value during the transition. Also, excessive current can flow through switch devices during the transition from one input source to another.